polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Maineball
Maineball|caption = The Pine State|reality = USAball's state|government = Republic|language = English and French|type = Stateball|capital = Augusta|friends = New Hampshireball USAball New Brunswickball Quebecball Polandball (his water bottle brand and one of his cities is named after Poland) Canadaball Franceball Aomoriball|founded = 1820|predecessor = Natives, Massachusettsball|image = Maineball_(1).png|personality = Nice, Fisherman, Lumberjack|affiliation = United States of America|military = State Militia|likes = Lobster, Wood, Whoopie Pie, Moxie, Small Towns, Stephen King, Weed|food = Lobster, Whoopie Pie, Clam Chowda|intospace = Non, but can into l'océan!|bork = lobstah lobstah|nativename = État du Maineballe|enemies = You Stole Portland's Name! (Rarely)|hates = Flags, Tourists|status = Becoming a Canadian Province}}Maineball is USAball's northernmost state east of the Mississippi, located in New Englandball and is the only US stateball that can into a single-syllable name, and a single border with another state. For now... He has a step-brother, New Brunswickball, son of Canadaball. He likes lobster, fishing, potatos, Moxie, logging, guns, clam chowda and now, smoking weed. History Maineball was born a 3ball, and was visited by Vikings and Portugalball breifly before being adopted by Franceball and UKball at the same time. They got mad about it, and it led to the French and Indian War. After that, Maineball was formally adopted by UKball and given to a gift of clay to Colonial USAball. He still, however, always has had French as his second langauge and New Brunswickball as a stepbrother that he loves. When he was adopted by Colonial USAball, he was declared part of Massachusettsball. After the Revolutinary War, he didn't like being part of Massachusettsball and seceded from it during the Missouri Compromise in 1820 to become a US Stateball. The Franceballs who settled Maineball were exiled on the suspicion of working against UKball for Franceball during the French and Indian War and went on to become Cajunball. During the Revolutinary War, Maine tried to invade Canada, but it ended badly. Maineball and Canadaball in 1838 had a border dispute and had a war (Aroostock War) which ended in Maine winning. It was unofficially called the Pork and Beans War, which Maine does not like. During World War II, Maineball helped USAball defeat Naziball by sinking U-Boats. How to draw Like almost all US states, he's only a coat of arms on a blue background: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw the coat of arms of Maine in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Trivia * His capital, Augusta, is not his largest city. His largest city is Portlandball. NOT Fake Portland in Oregonball. * The Gulf of Maine is named after him. * The USS Maine was sunken during Cubaball's war of independence against Spainball. This was the main cause of USAball declaring war on Spainball. * The first national park east of the Mississippi River, Acadia National Park (First called Lafayette National Park) is located on the coast of Maine. qY2FAni.jpg Category:USABall Category:USAball Category:United States Category:North America Category:America Category:Stateballs Category:Burger Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Lakes Category:Fragmented Category:Murica Category:Is swing state Category:Weed Category:Former French Colonies Category:North American Category:Trump Removers